Ciel Phantomhive's Quotes
by winter lodge
Summary: Yang ia katakan, adalah cerminan dari dirinya. Sebuah fic studi karakter Ciel Phantomhive berdasarkan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.


**A/n:** Hajimemashite, minna-san! Saya Arisa Yukishiro, author baru di fandom Kuroshitsuji ini. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu^^

Fic pertama yang saya persembahkan di fandom ini adalah fic studi karakter Ciel Phantomhive. Ummm, mungkin membuat fic studi karakter sudah menjadi kegemaran saya =.=a karena di fandom Death Note juga saya pernah mempublish fic semacam ini dengan studi karakter L Lawliet. Entah kenapa membuat fanfic seperti ini mengasyikkan bagi saya. Quote Ciel yang saya ambil di sini berasal dari anime dan manganya, dan nggak ngurut.

Oke, kalau begitu mari kita mulai fanficnya. Don't like? Don't read.

**Ciel Phantomhive's Quotes**

"_Apa yang ia katakan adalah cerminan dari kepribadiannya"_

Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana

_#1 __I'll not stop moving forward. I'll not regret a single step I had taken. That's why...I order you...Do not betray me! And do not leave my side! No matter what._

Kesepian. Seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang kehilangan orang tuanya ini kesepian. Seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang kehilangan bibi yang begitu menyayanginya ini kesepian. Memandang makam Madam Red sekali lagi, membuatnya semakin merasa sendiri. Ketiga orang terdekatnya telah bersua dengan tanah, reuni di alam sana- meninggalkan Ciel yang sendiri. Mereka telah meninggalkannya. Oleh karena itu, Ciel tak ingin Sebastian meninggalkannya.\

Karena ia kesepian.

Karena ia benci ditinggalkan.

#2 _"Something once lost will never return..." _

Mansion itu telah dibangun ulang sesuai dengan keadaannya semula, bahkan sampai goresan tertipis di pilarnya sekalipun, semua mirip dengan keadaan mansion itu. Tapi mansion itu bukanlah mansion Phantomhive yang dulu. Ada yang hilang dari sana dan itu tak akan pernah kembali.

Suara tawa Vincent, Rachel, Angelina dan Ciel.

#3 _"If you are crying, fight against it! If you're regretting, walk forward! Only complaining on your misfortune, you're nothing but a common pig!"_

Bagi Ciel, penyesalan hanyalah hambatan yang sesekali bisa menjatuhkan langkahnya. Bagi Ciel, tangisan hanya wujud dari kelemahannya. Ketidakberuntungan bukanlah suatu hal yang harus ditangisi dan disesali. Baginya, ketidakberuntungan adalah musuh. Musuh yang harus ia tumpas.

Untuk ukuran seorang anak berusia 13 tahun, tidakkah kalimat itu terlalu kejam?

Yah, itu karena Ciel terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu, di luar sana, banyak terdapat bahaya yang bisa menyulitkannya sebagai seorang anjing penjaga Ratu. Tidak ada jalan lain kecuali bersikap kejam.

Termasuk pada dirinya sendiri.

#4 _"To smile happily, I've... forgotten."_

Kehidupan baru Ciel yang seolah merobek semua lembar kehidupan lamanya membuat Ciel melupakan berbagai hal, termasuk cara untuk tersenyum.

Padahal tidak ada lagi yang lebih pantas menghiasi wajah anak laki-laki berusia tiga belas tahun kecuali sebuah senyum polos yang bahagia.

Yah, tapi kini Ciel bukan lagi anak yang polos, bukan?

#5_ "I'm Ciel Phantomhive!"_

Siapa yang tak kenal Ciel Phantomhive? Berstatus sebagai anjing penjaga Ratu di usianya yang belum lagi matang, Ciel menggunakan nama Phantomhive sebagai tamengnya.

Karena ia Ciel Phantomhive ia berhak melakukan apa saja demi Ratu.

Karena ia Ciel Phantomhive ia bisa mendapatkan segala informasi di dunia belakang.

Karena ia Ciel Phantomhive ia bisa memerintah siapapun, dimanapun, kapanpun.

Arogan? Ya, benar. Ciel selalu bertingkah arogan.

Salahnya adalah, Ciel bukan bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bangga pada nama Phantomhive yang melekat di dirinya. Tanpa nama Phantomhive, hanya sedikit yang bisa ia banggakan dari dirinya.

#6 _"I'm a human being, Sebastian!"_

Ciel adalah manusia dengan segala keterbatasannya. Ciel adalah manusia yang tak bisa hidup kembali setelah ditembak puluhan kali, Ciel adalah manusia yang tak bisa berlari secepat kilat, Ciel adalah manusia yang tak bisa mengumpulkan informasi secepat mata berkedip, atau hal-hal lain yang hanya bisa iblis lakukan.

Tapi kalau soal hati, terkadang hati Ciel justru lebih kelam dibanding iblis yang tak punya hati sekalipun.

_#7 "Humans have no scruples about lying. Myself included"_

Ada apa dengan berbohong? Toh orang lain tak akan tahu kalau ia berbohong. Itu yang membuat Ciel berpikir kalau kebohongan itu memang tak bisa dihindari oleh setiap orang. Sayangnya, pemuda itu memang tak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain rasakan ketika tahu dirinya telah dibohongi.

#8 "_If there is but even a little thread to use for escape to the depths of despair, I will simply hold on to it. That is the ability of humans. But it is their choice, whether to grab it or not._"

Dan kalian sudah tahu apa yang ia pilih. Untuk menyelamatkan diri dari keputusasaan, untuk membalaskan dendamnya, ia lebih memilih bergantung pada benang itu—benang yang sewaktu-waktu bisa putus, dan menyebabkan kejatuhan dirinya.

Baginya itu lebih baik.

#8 _"Only two kinds of people exist in this world. Those who steal and those who are stolen from. Today I just stole your future, that's all." _

Aih, Ciel memang pencuri yang hebat. Tak tanggung tanggung, bahkan masa depan seseorangpun bisa ia curi dengan mudah. Tak salah, mengingat masa depannya yang bahagia juga pernah dicuri—sampai hilang, sampai ia tak bisa mengingatnya lagi. Itu satu-satunya alasan mengapa Ciel menjadi pencuri—ia hanya tak mau kecurian. Itu saja.

#9 _"Father, Mother, God, please... Why? Why is there no one? No one comes to our rescue."_

Ciel putus asa. Kesakitan ini sudah terlalu dalam. Dia sudah meminta tolong, tapi tak ada yang mendengarnya. Ia ingin diselamatkan, karena kenyataannya, ia tak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin tetap hidup. Itu saja.

#10 _"I don't want to healed by time, because I will unable to move forward."_

Sering kita dengar "waktu akan menyembuhkan segalanya" tapi itu tak berlaku bagi Ciel. Baginya, waktu hanya akan mengubur memorinya, menghapuskan rasa sakit dalam lukanya, namun tetap menyisakan bekas. Mungkin lukanya sembuh, namun apakah orang-orang itu, orang-orang yang tega mencuri masa depannya, yang telah menyakiti dirinya, memiliki luka yang sama?

Ciel tak akan berhenti sebelum mereka merasakan perih yang sama. Ia jaga lukanya agar tetap terbuka, sampai nanti luka itu berpindah tempat pada orang-orang itu.

**FIN**

Aaaaah abaaaal #pundungdipojokan iyalah, wajar, ngetiknya kilat sejam. Makanya makin abal gara-gara buru-buru, kangen ngepost fanfic di FanFiction =w=

Mou owatta! Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang mau baca, terlebih kalau setelahnya ngasih review barang sedikit mah #emangnya apaan Saya tahu baca fanfic ginian itu sedikit membosankan, tapi saya harap ada masukan yang datang.

Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa lagi!

Regards,

Arisa Yukishiro.


End file.
